


The Look of Sin

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn finally understands the meaning of sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Look of Sin  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Aeryn finally understands the meaning of sin.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 13 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1110434.html) at 1_million_words

Aeryn didn’t want to stare, but there was something about the man standing before her that captured her attention, and it wasn't just his gorgeous blue eyes.

For some reason she wanted to purr. She'd known plenty of men but never one quite like him.

There was only one word that would describe him to a ‘T’ and she didn’t need translator microbes to do it. _Sin._

He was so very tempting.

She had always wondered what sin would look like. And as she eyed him up and down there wasn't a doubt in her mind that now she knew.


End file.
